Happy Thanksgiving
by zaracatilina
Summary: Ok, I THOUGHT I uploaded this thing awhile ago. But oh well. It's okay, I'll still put it up. Anyways, Taichi's family and YamatoTakeru's family are having thanksgiving together...they're all there yet Yamato is late...and he's not late. So, where is he?


**Z**: Um...ok this is a little late and I SWEAR that I had put this up. So, anyways, have at it. Er...happy late thanksgiving!

**Diclaimer:**nope I don't own digimon...

* * *

The two families were going to have Thanksgiving together this year. They all decided to meet up at the Yagami's, seeing how their place was a bit more luxurious and could hold a lot more people than the Ishida or Takaishi residence.

Surprising enough, the idea actually came from Taichi. He then proceeded to tell his parents his reasoning. First, Takeru and Yamato probably would most likely have separate Thanksgivings because their parents were always busy. Second, he would like to spend time with his family and friends all at the same time.

Hikari smiled knowingly at her brother and he had merely ignored it. He even volunteered to help out and talk to Takeru and Yamato's parents, setting it all up. Seeing how eager and stubborn their son was being, they gave in.

So it was all set to go. They were meeting around four in the evening and Taichi was excited.

Soon everyone had showed up.

Everyone but Yamato.

At first no one noticed, thinking he was running late. He always had errands to run and no one was surprised if he was late. They understood.

Yet five thirty, six o'clock rolled around and still he hadn't showed.

Taichi grew worried, as did his parents.

"He's never this late," Mr. Ishida commented, glancing at his watch. "Maybe I should go and look for him."

"I think Taichi should look for him," Takeru spoke up. Everyone glanced at him. He smiled. "No, seriously, he was excited about this as much as Taichi . . .yet, he was also nervous."

"Nervous?" Taichi blinked. " 'Bout what?"

"Maybe you should find him and talk to him," Hikari suggested gently. "Maybe you'll talk some sense into him."

"You always seem to," Takeru agreed.

Their parents exchanged glances, all finally catching on to what the kids were saying. Then suddenly Mr. Ishida slapped his forehead, and smiled. Taichi stared, confused.

"Honey, go look for him, alright?" His mother told him. "Take as long as you need. We'll wait here and there's plenty of food---so don't worry about that," she teased.

"Alright. Why do I get the feeling that you all know something that I don't?" He grumbled, slipping on his shoes.

"We always do, Taichi!" Hikari giggled and ducked when a pillow came flying her way.

Before he could get scolded, he slipped outside the door and smirked. He stared up and wondered what was everyone's deal was when he suddenly tripped and went crashing into the ground. Annoyed and confused, he rolled onto his back and then sat up to find a very bewildered Yamato gazing at him.

"Taichi, I'm sorry!" He said, reaching forward and pulling the other boy up. "I thought no one would walk over me."

"Yama, 's okay. I wasn't paying attention, anyways." Taichi told him and then frowned. "Where have you been? Everyone's worried! And why are you sitting out here, just a few doors down from my apartment?" Questions poured out of the brunette without realizing it.

"Um. . .thinking." Yamato managed weakly, and then sighed. He then drew his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, avoiding his friend.

Taichi shivered. "Yama, it's cold out here. Couldn't you come inside and think?" He asked, as he moved closer to his friend, until their shoulders were touching. Then he felt his friend tense slightly and frown. "What is wrong, Yama?"

"I was thinking. . .and I didn't notice the cold," the blonde started slowly. "Thanksgiving is all about. . .giving thanks and being grateful for all the things that you. . .you know, have."

Taichi nodded, encouraging him to continue.

Yamato turned his head to his friend and locked eyes with him. "I'm grateful for a lot of things, Taichi. One of the most things I'm thankful and wouldn't trade nor want to ruin is our friendship." He told him softly.

Taichi tilted his head, confused. "I know, Yama, I know. Same goes for me. But what's the problem? What has you outside, freezing in the cold weather, and worrying me and everyone else?" He replied slowly.

Yamato's sapphire eyes became cloudy and he ducked his head a little. "I was realizing that . . .maybe I wanted something more than friendship from you." He whispered. "But I . . . I didn't dare to say anything because I didn't want to lose you. . ."

Taichi blinked and then draped an arm around his blonde friend, pulling him closer. "You wouldn't ever lose me, Yama." He whispered back. "I . . .I feel the same about you and I didn't tell you because of the same reason."

"I love you, Taichi," Yamato said simply. "Always."

Taichi grinned. "I'm thankful that you told me because now. . .Now I can give you a damn kiss!" He told him and then cupped the blonde's chin in his hands, searching the azure eyes for permission.

Yamato smiled and his eyes lit up, and that was Taichi needed. "I love you too, Yama." he replied and leaned in, placing his lips upon the blondes and giving him a soft kiss.

"Happy thanksgiving, Yama." Taichi said, and grinned.

Yamato grinned back. "Happy thanksgiving, Tai." he replied, and grasped the others hand, giving it a squeeze.

"C'mon, let's go in, get warm and eat some food!" Taichi said, standing up and dragging the other boy up. "We can't let them eat all of it!"

Yamato laughed and slowly wrapped an arm around the others waist, and the two walked into the apartment, both grinning like idiots and blushed when everyone applauded at their entrance.

"I'm thinking they all knew how we felt about one another," Yamato whispered into his boyfriend's ear. "And I'm also thinking you had this all set up. . ."

"That I did, it was all idea. I wanted to spend thanksgiving with the ones I loved." Taichi admitted and pulled Yamato in for another kiss. "And I do love you."

* * *

Don't forget to review! I love happy reviews! 


End file.
